Things from the past threaten the future
by GGFAN6
Summary: Will the woman he tried to fall in love with come between him an the woman he did fall in love with? LL Complete Review


Things from the past threaten the future

Will the woman he tried to fall in love with come in between him and the woman he did fall in love with?

Luke's Diner: Bell rings, Luke looks up and sees Nicole

Nicole

Hi Luke

What are you doing here?

Well it was my turn to deal with Taylor and I have a meeting with him later today so I thought I might come by and see how you were. It's been a while since we last talked.

I'm fine, great actually um could you excuse me for a second there's something that I have to take care of

All right I'll be here

Storage Room: Luke pulls out his cell phone and tries to call Lorelai

Town Square: Lorelai is walking towards Luke's when Ms. Patty and Babbett come towards her

Hello Lorelai dear

Oh hi Ms. Patty

Hi sugar

Babbett nice to see you

How you holding up sweetie

I'm doing fine

Oh such a brave girl isn't she Babbett

Yes she is and especially after all you've been through and now to have this happen

Okay well it was nice talking to you two but I really should be going

Head up young person

Bye

Diner: Lorelai walks in

Alright Babbett and Ms. Patty have officially gone crazy I mean (walks up to the counter and stops talking when she sees Nicole) Nicole

Well hello Lorelai how are you

I'm fine and you

Not bad

What brings you to town?

Business

Does Luke know you're here?

Yeah he went in the storage room he should be out soon

Oh well that's good

So what's new with you

Oh nothing much

(Nicole sees her hand)

You're engaged

(Luke walks out of the storage room)

Lorelai

(Nicole takes Lorelai's hand and show is toward Luke)

Did you Know Lorelai is engaged

Yes I did

When's the big date (Nicole says to Lorelai)

First snow of the season

Wow so the big day is coming up pretty soon

Yes it is

Wow that's great I'm very happy for you Lorelai

Thank you um you know what it's been great talking to you but I really have to be going um a whole lot to do today (whispers) like a go stick my head in the oven or stab myself with a whole bunch of knives

No coffee?

Oh yeah were was my head I guess I was just so surprised to see Nicole here that I completely forgot why I came in here because really what other reason would I have to come here

Here you go

Thank you

Goodbye Lorelai

Lorelai leaves the diner and Nicole turns to Luke

So Lorelai's getting married

Yeah um listen I'll be right back

Luke goes outside and tries to catch up with Lorelai

Lorelai

Go away

Wait

I am such an idiot the way ms. Patty and Babbett were going on and on this morning I should have know they were talking about Nicole I mean it's the same routine they gave me when you were dating and married to her

Lorelai please just let me try to explain

All right what is she doing here?

She has a meeting with Taylor or something

No what is she doing in you diner

I don't know

Good explanation

It doesn't matter why she is here

She is obviously here for a reason

I don't care why she is here

If she's back in the picture I swear I'm gone

Luke catches her off guard and kisses her passionately slowly bringing her closer to him while wrapping his arms around her. Luke ends the kiss then says

She's not going to be in the picture

I have to go

Lorelai pulls away from Luke

Lorelai wait

Luke watches her go with a hurt look on his face and Lorelai walks quickly away from Luke and is on the verge of tears

Diner: Luke walks in with a defeated look on his face

Everything get taken care of

Huh oh yeah sorta

Listen I was wondering if we could talk

Um sure why don't we go outside?

Outside: Luke and Nicole sit on a park bench

So what's new with you are you seeing anybody

Actually I am

Really is it serious

Yes it is

How serious

We're getting married

Wow that's pretty serious

Yeah it is

When's the big day

First snow of the season

That's when… Oh

Yeah

You two finally got together

Yeah we did

How long have you been together?

About a year and a half

Are you happy?

Very

That's good I'm glad

Are you?

What

I know you never liked Lorelai I know you were always jealous of her and I saw how happy you were when you found out she was engaged

I just

Nicole why are you here

I already told you

No the real reason

I wanted to reconcile but now that you're with your one true love I realized my coming back here was a mistake

Yeah it was

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I hurt you but it looks to me that everything turned out good for you in the end didn't it

Yeah it did

I'm really happy for you

Thanks

So is she mad

Oh yeah

Sorry about that

Yeah well not much you can do

So is there any way we could be friends

I don't think so Nicole

Alright

I think it's best if we don't see each other ever again

I guess your right

I mean this same kinda thing happened with Lorelai and me earlier in our relationship and she has stopped all contact with that person so I think its only fair if I do the same

Right

Goodbye Nicole

Bye Luke

Lorelai's house outside: Lorelai walks up to her front porch steps and finds a Luke waiting for her

I told her I never wanted to see her again

Lorelai sits down next to him

Okay

Just so you know I tried to tell you she was here before you saw her for yourself but that didn't turn out so well

No it didn't

I'm really sorry

It's not your fault, I overreacted it's just that when I saw hr it brought back all these memories and I realized I still can't stand her like before

Yeah well you don't have to worry about her

Good because I was not letting her get in between this

You weren't

No it's too important to me

End


End file.
